Addiction
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya flash stepped through the quiet darkness of Karakura Town, quickly moving from building top to building top getting progressively closer to his addiction. The Kuchiki Lord hated himself for what he was doing, where he was going and who he was going to do it with. PWP, YAOI, One-Shot; Don't Like It! Don't Read It! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Addiction _

_Notes: A/U; in this fic Byakuya became Captain of Squad Six before he met Hisana and Gin was NOT the one to injure Byakuya before Aizen and Co. left for Hueco Mundo. Also, Characters will be OOC & there will be Yaoi! This fic is for anyone who has ever been addicted to something even though you know it's bad for you but you still can't stop going back for more. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

**_~*~*~*Enjoy~*~*~*_**

Kuchiki Byakuya flash stepped through the quiet darkness of Karakura Town, quickly moving from building top to building top, getting progressively closer to his addiction. The Kuchiki Lord hated himself for what he was doing, despised himself for where he was going, and loathed himself for who he was going to do it with.

This sordid addiction had begun so long ago; long before the man defected from Soul Society and began to plot its downfall. Byakuya and that man were just been promoted to the rank Captain when their first unplanned meeting had taken place.

The raven haired man still didn't even know exactly how it happened; he only knew he had woken up in his bed partner's quarters the morning after their promotion party with said partner hovering over him. His one-night lover sported a sickly sweet smile on his pale face, while a sharp pain radiated through Byakuya's bottom and a headache courtesy of a hangover bounced around the noble's aching skull.

Their first meeting had not ended well; Byakuya jumped from the bed, dressed with record speed, trying to smooth his rumpled uniform and newly given Captain's haori. That man had tried to coerce him back to bed. Those attempts at coercion only garnered the man with a cold glare and murmured threats of disembowelment via Senbonzakura from Byakuya.

Once the noble was dressed he left quickly, vowing never to return to lay with that piece of Rukon trash again. For many years Byakuya had been too ashamed to even look into those slitted blue eyes. He was too scared to see what they would show him if he chanced a glance.

But Byakuya could never seem to get that night out of his mind. He never managed to get the way those slender hands had felt on his body out of his brain. Those slim lips navigated the raven haired male's heated flesh expertly, giving him such mind numbing euphoria. Then he met Hisana; beautiful, kind Hisana. He remained loyal to her while she lived but the nobleman returned to him again after her untimely death, seeking comfort, and a way to escape his pain.

Hisana may not have loved him as a wife should, Byakuya knew that. He also realized that he had not loved her as a husband was supposed to. But Byakuya had loved her and mourned her just the same. That first night with that man after Hisana passed away was the beginning of their monthly meetings; no words were generally exchanged only heated kisses, and forceful movements, as the silver haired man moved deep inside of Byakuya's pliant body.

In those forbidden moments Byakuya spent with his male lover he felt free from the responsibilities that plagued him during the daylight hours. When his taller lover was on top of him, thrusting into him, Byakuya was not the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Nor was Byakuya the Captain of the Sixth Division; he was simply a man taking, and receiving, pleasure from another soul.

The raven haired male had thought their trysts finished when his lover abandoned Soul Society and conspired to murder his adopted sister; he was wrong. That sneaky man had found him, stealthily making his way into Kuchiki Manor. The traitor located him, attacking him with fierce kisses and powerful thrusts of his hips, inside Byakuya's bedroom.

Wherever the Kuchiki Lord was his lover would find him, taking his body with no resistance whatsoever from Byakuya; it sickened the noble that he allowed himself to be used in such a way by someone who had done such terrible things.

The man had allied himself with Soul Society's enemy, an enemy who had attempted to murder his sister and Byakuya, himself. Yet he allowed this traitor to take sexual pleasure from him without a fight! He even enjoyed it, and that made Byakuya hate himself so much more. He loathed himself for wanting it, for craving it, and thinking about it.

The trees in the woods Byakuya was flash stepping through began to get thicker, and more closely pressed together, as Byakuya came closer to their usual meeting place within the woods; Byakuya sent out his reiatsu, trying to locate his sly lover. A small hum of reiatsu thrummed against his own and Byakuya quickly closed the distance between them.

When Byakuya breached the trees, finding himself in a small clearing, he was quickly spun around and his lip taken in a hungry kiss. The noble kissed back just as ardently, his feelings of self-loathing, and hate, quickly left him in the face of his lover's lips heated caress.

Byakuya broke away, gasping for air, coming face to face with the shockingly blue eyes, and smirking lips, of Ichimaru Gin; ex-Captain of the Third Division and traitor to Soul Society. The raven haired noble felt his blood race quicker through his already heated body, his cock hardening fully under the penetrating stare of the taller man.

"I missed ya, Byakuya." Gin's voice, as always, was a cheerful drawl, showing nothing of what Gin was truly thinking or feeling. Byakuya never responded to his lover's words. He never wanted to get into a verbal sparring match with the sly former Captain or maybe he just didn't want to face what he was doing. It was as if having a civil conversation with the silver haired man would slam the fact home that Byakuya was engaging in a sexual affair with an enemy of the society he was sworn to protect.

As if sensing his dark thoughts Gin took Byakuya's slightly swollen lips with his own, kissing away all coherent thought from the noble's genius mind; soon all Byakuya could do was feel, and respond, to his lover's advances. Their bodies coming together in graceful movements in a dance they had been undertaking for so many years.

His back hitting the trunk of a tree snapped Byakuya out of his haze. He hadn't even realized that Gin was moving them around the clearing. He was so caught up in his lover's ministrations he probably wouldn't hear a bomb going off right next to him. Those slender fingers began undressing him, slowly exposing Byakuya's soft alabaster skin to the cool night air.

Kisses, and teasing touches, were distributed to Byakuya's now bared body, the drying saliva from Gin's wicked mouth made goose bumps rise due to the cooler night air brushing against the noble's heated skin. Byakuya's sexual desire was skyrocketing, each one of Gin's caresses bringing him closer, and closer, to peaceful oblivion.

The warm body pressed against Byakuya's drew back as Gin began to disrobe himself; Byakuya could not pull his eyes away from his lover's tall slim body as more skin was uncovered. Gin's skin almost seemed to glow in the darkness, his silver hair shining like a beacon to the grey eyed male.

In that moment Ichimaru Gin looked like an angel, shining ethereally for Byakuya's eyes only. His patience worn out the noble lunged forward when the last piece of his lover's clothing hit the leaf covered ground crushing their lips together in a desperate meeting of tongue, teeth and lips.

Byakuya was becoming drunk off the sensations he was feeling; a gasp escaped the grey eyed male's mouth as he was lifted from the ground. Byakuya's legs and arms wrapped tightly around Gin's strong body instinctively grinding their erections together, reveling in the growl that was pulled from his blue eyed lover.

Things moved quickly, three fingers were pressed insistently to Byakuya's kiss swollen lips. The noble took the offered digits into his mouth, coating them liberally with his saliva while lewdly sucking on the appendages, simulating another sexual act.

HIs lover began to nip and suck harshly at the noble's exposed collar bones, careful to leave the marks where they could be easily covered by Byakuya's clothing. Soon those long fingers were pulled from the Kuchiki Lord's mouth, Gin shifted the noble and brought his saliva coated digits downward, caressing the puckered skin around Byakuya's pink entrance.

A moan was pulled from Byakuya as his lover breached him slowly with one long slender finger, massaging his silken inner walls slowly causing the noble to sigh in pleasure. Byakuya began to grind down on the invading digit, begging silently with his body.

Gin obliged his silent plea, knowing his raven haired partner would never ask for more verbally; only when Gin's thick cock was inside him would Byakuya lose it enough to scream and beg Gin for more. A second finger was introduced into the raven haired shinigami's hole; his silken walls were being stretched gently open as Gin began to scissor his two fingers.

Byakuya could not contain the sounds of ecstasy that were leaving him; Gin knew exactly what to do to Byakuya's body to make him lose it. Gin's third finger breaching his loosening hole brought another low moan from Byakuya's pouty lips.

Gin's fingers were thrusting and stroking his insides insistently as Byakuya's hips ground down trying to take those fingers deeper inside of his wiling body. A scream torn from Byakuya's lips as those long fingers nailed his prostate violently; another shout of euphoria sounded from the noble's lips as those fingers began to torture that exceedingly sensitive little bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

A moan of loss left Byakuya when those thrusting digits left his now stretched hole; Byakuya didn't have time to mourn the lost feeling of fullness as a second later Gin was breaching his body with the thick head of his member.

Byakuya's back arched as his channel was stretched pleasantly open by Gin's hard cock; Kami Byakuya never tired of the feeling of his lover penetrating him, opening his body up in a way that only Gin could.

Byakuya sighed in pleasure when he felt Gin's balls meet his ass cheeks; the silver haired man stilled and allowed Byakuya a moment to adjust to the large intrusion. The noble didn't need time to adjust he wanted to feel his partner moving deep inside of him, needed to feel his lover thrusting hard and fast within his silken walls.

As always Gin responded to Byakuya's unspoken request and began to move, pulling his hips back so only the head of his erection remained in the noble's heated body. A quick hard snap of Gin's hips had him once again buried deep inside Byakuya's body, hitting the grey eyed male's prostate ruthlessly once again.

The pace Gin set was hard and quick, Byakuya began to thrust his bottom downward meeting each one of Gin's powerful thrusts head on; the moans, gasps and pleas for more were streaming loudly from Byakuya. The noble was becoming overwhelmed with delirium as Gin continued to pound into him, pressing him harder into the rough bark of the tree.

One more hard strike to the noble's already abused prostate had Byakuya screaming his release to the midnight sky as stream after stream of his seed stained their sweaty flesh.

Gin growled as Byakuya's inner walls clamped down around his thrusting cock, pulling his orgasm from him violently. The ex-Captain plunged as deep as he could inside his lover's channel, releasing his essence deep within Byakuya's bowels.

Byakuya was in a state of blankness as Gin continued to thrust slowly inside of his body; the noble's mind was blessedly clear of all thoughts and worries. At this moment he was free, free from all his worries and fears, free from the upcoming war and the death it would no doubt bring.

All to soon though Gin was pulling out of his now dripping entrance and stepping back to redress himself. Byakuya snapped out of his blessedly peaceful state, following his lover's example and dressing himself not before using the clothe handkerchief he carried to clean his wet entrance and semen covered stomach.

Once they were both dressed Byakuya felt the guilt and abhorrence for what he had just done overwhelm him. Before he could escape his lover's presence he was grabbed and a soft kiss was placed against his still bruised lips; "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I not joined Aizen Taicho. Would we have ever had a chance?"

Before Byakuya could answer Gin's softly spoken words the traitorous shinigami was already gone, disappearing into the night and leaving Byakuya alone with his riotous thoughts.

Snapping out of his reverie Byakuya began the short journey back to Urahara's shoten; his brilliant mind a mix of self-loathing and wistful thoughts of what could have been if only Gin and he had chosen differently.

Maybe just maybe things could have turned out differently but they were both cowards in their own right; Byakuya still didn't have the courage to admit what he felt for Gin and Gin would likely never have the courage to stand up to Aizen Sosuke.

It was poetic that two men that no one truly knew or saw for what they were had found the other and even now they both were to scared and unwilling to face what it was they had together. Byakuya knew they never would and they never could be what they could have been, it was too late now.

All Byakuya could do now was sate his addiction until it was taken away from him or killed him; at this point Byakuya wasn't sure which one he preferred. Only one thing was certain the war was heating up and one day Byakuya may have to face his lover in combat; what Byakuya would do if this occurred was unknown to him but he hoped he never had to stare Gin down across the battlefield.

When he slipped inside the shoten Byakuya felt exhausted and just wanted to go to bed so he would no longer have to think in circles about things he could not change at this point.

When he laid down to sleep thoughts of Gin swirled unbidden in his mind, those stunning blue eyes and smirking lips burned forever into the noble's memory.

_**I hoped you enjoyed this completely random PWP! **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
